The Rising Threat
by BeliveInYourDreams
Summary: Danny lives in the ghost zone when he is needed in the human realm. There he teams up with Spider-Man, his team and S.H.I.E.L.D. Will they make it or will Earth fall? read and find out! P.S. My gramma and spelling is not the best but I'll try to get it right!
1. Prologue

**Hello, and welkome to a new FanFic! It will be fun to write it and see what you think. Danny is immortal and are the King of The Ghost Zone. I have a little fantasy in this too, I'm sorry 'bout that but I think that won't be much of a problem. It has been like... three hundred years since he became half ghost and he still have his human-half. He will be pretty skilled in this fanfic to but enough talking, let's write this story!**

_**The rising threat**_

**Prologe**

I sighed. I was bored. I was not needed in any realm... Hadn't been in almost a hundred years. It was just sad and the only thing I could do was to stay in my castle. Not even the traning was fun any more. I couldn't be a hero on Earth so what could I do? Nothing! I live with my family, though, and that's good but How can I protect when I can't protect. Earth had it's superheroes and it was no ghost attacks there anymore.

I met Clockwork not to long ago and he said that the only thing I could do was wait "for now" and I had. In almost a hundred years more I had waited for the moment to come. And then it finally came.

I was opening my mail on my desk when a servant gave me the letter.

"It's from Clockwork", she said and leaved the room. I leaved my paper work at once to take a look at the letter. It was a CW symbol on the letter so it really was from my mentor. Finally, after all these years! I started reading:

_Dear Daniel_

_The Earh need a hero again to stop the new threat that's rising. That hero is YOU Daniel._

_If you want some time to think about it I understand that_

_but I'm ready for your arrival anytime._

_~CW_

Wow, a new threat is rising. I guess the Earth need me then but little Timey had right. I needed some time to think and say good bye to my family.

After a few days of thinking I headed to little Timey's lair but when I was halfway there a golden portal opened in front of me and a note came out.

_"This is your ride to the the human realm"_, I read on the note and after that the portal sucked me in.

:-:-:

**So, that was the prologue everybody! Sorry for any wrong thing in the chapters that will come. I'm from Sweden and we don't speak English so often. That means my gramma and spelling are a little bit wrong and I don't have a Beta(Sorry 'bout that). I hope you can enjoy this FanFic anyways! Was that wrong again...? BTW, I changed the portal a little so sorry 'bout that , but I don't think it'll be a problem. See ya!**


	2. chapter 1: Heroes in NY

Disscalimer: I don't own anything (but the new Phantom Outfit), got it? Answer: Yup!

_**BTW: The new Phantom outfit will be shown in chapter 2!**_

_**Chapter 1 Heroes I NY**_

When I woke up I was in a park but I didn't see anyone. I stood up and stretched a little. Ghost, I was sore!

"Where am I?" I said to myself just when an old newspaper hit me in the face. I looked at it for a while before I found out that I was in New York City. _New York, huh?_ I thought with a grin. I notiched that my crown lay on the ground so I picked it up. It was very simple made. The black metal was so thin that you couldn't see where it stoped and in the middle it was a green stone with swirls in. The swirls where moving but in the Ghost Zone it was normal.

I flew to a roof top not far away from the park. I looked at the places nearby and saw driving cars everywhere but not near the park. I thought about it for a while. Maybe the Park was evacuated? I sighed with a soft smile. It was beautiful though. The starfilled sky, the buildings. It was a beautiful city. I sat on the roof top for about an hour and just thought about how life on Earth may have changed while I looked down at the town.

Then I felt sveral people's auras and my body tensed. Not long after that a group of masked people stood behind me.

"Hello", I said and I 'saw' how they tensed with my ability to sense auras. The leader spoke up.

"How did you know that we were here?" he said. I smiled, still looking at the city.

"I know many things", I simply answerd and shrugged. "Why did you pay me a visit?"

"We was told by Nick Fury to investigate you" a girl said. "What's your name and why are you here?"

I laughted a little and stood up. When I turned around I saw them. The leader was dressed in red and blue eitha spider on the chest and the one and only girl was dressed in white. Similar to a feline. There was also a guy dressed in green and yellow, a guy with big muscles, dressed in yellow and black and a flying guy with a helmet.

"Name's Phantom and I'm on a mission" I said and smiled softly. "What's your name? I want to know what heroes you are"

The leader spoke up again. "I'm Spider-Man, she's White Tiger, bucket head are Nova, the muscular one are Power Man and the calm dude over there are Iron Fist"

"Ok, makes sense" I said and shrugged. "You probably wonder if I'm about to do something villian-stupid"

The team nodded. "Well, I'm pretty sure I'm on your side"

"But what's your mission?" Power Man asked and I just stared at him for a moment.

"Well, it's my job to protect this planet from powerful ghosts and that's what I'm going to do when I find it" I said truthfully 'cause; hey, they were heroes!

:-:-:

**Spider-Man's POV**

I was stunned when the teen dissappeard. Phantom... Where had I heard that name before?

"Phantom... Come on, help me here. Have you heard that name before?" I said to my team. Nova quickly nodded while the others looked confused.

"Yeah!" Nova said. "He was like the best teenage hero ever!" I stared at him.

"Was?" everyone asked confused. Nova nodded with a sad face.

"Yeah, about three hundred years ago it was an accident there many people died. The citizens blamed him for it and after that he was never seen again..." he said and sighed. "But now he has finally returned from exile!" I was shocked.

"THREE HUNDRED YEARS?!" Power Man said and then laughted. "It's impossible ti live that long!" he said.

"No, it is not impossible Power Man", said a voice behind them.

"Fury?" White Tiger said as we all turned around and saw him.

"Sider-Man, you and the team need to get to the tri-carrier at once", Fury said and turned to go away.

"Well, you heard him- Let's go to the tri-carrier" I said and we headed to the carrier as fast as we could.

:-:-:

"So you mean that we have Danny Phantom in New York? That Danny Phantom?" I asked there we sat around the table in the tri-carrier. Fury nodded. "But why did he dissappear... Three hundred years ago?"

"An explotion" Fury said. White Tiger's eyes grew wide as he countinued. "The event was called the Nasty Burger Accident. In that accident his family, two friends and teacher died, right in front of him. That was to much for him and he went to a dimension called the Ghost Zone or "the Zone". In the Ghost Zone he's their King and the most powerful ghost in _existance_ so we have to tread carefully, ok?" Everyone nodded.

"But, Fury, why did he even come back? When we asked him he just said that thing about powerful ghosts", White Tiger said.

"We don't know so it will remain a mysery until he say what it is himself"

"Oh, that's great! Notice my sarcasm", Nova shouted and banged his head on the metal table. The others just shook their head to him and I started to ask questions.

"But ghost's can't exist, it goes against science, right?" I said. Fury sighed.

"Just like the werewolfs and vampires don't exist?" I blushed under the mask. I had worked with a half-vampire and other creatures to defeat a master vampire once. "Ghosts do exist Peter. You just met one and you still say that they don't exist" he shook his head. "Anything else?" Nova spoke up this time, still with his face against the table.

"How did Phantom even become the Ghost King?" he asked with his voice muffled.

"The only thing we know is that he defeated the previous Ghost King, Pariah Dark, when Amity Park got attacked by him and that it can be the reason that Phantom became the new king" Fury answerd. I saw that Nova was suprised and the team chuckled.

"Well, go home and get some rest... You'll need it", Fury said and walked out of the room.

:-:-:

**So, that was the first chapter on this fanfic. I tried to do it right with no spelling or gramma errors but I am only Swedish... This is my second chapter I wrote today and I hoped you liked it! Please rewiew if it's good enough for you and I'll see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 2: Let

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Danny's new outfit!**

**So, It is in this chapter that I will show you the new DP outfit and I hope you will like it.**

_**Chapter 2: Let's Play Dogeball!**_

**Third Person POV:**

The team was chocked after the news about Phantoms return, but when they came back to the house they imedietly fell asleep.

The very next day they woke up 7-30. am.

"Oh no, late for school again!" Peter Parker (AKA Spider-Man) yelled and got dressed quickly in a white shirt, light blue jacket and dark blue jeans like always. When he rushed down the wodden stairs he took it two steps a one large. He arrived to the kitchen there the others already ate their food. _Why didn't they just wake me up?_ Peter thought.

"Hello, sleepie-head" Sam Alexander (AKA Nova or as Spidey calls him: Bucket Head) said with a grin while he took a bite of his sandwitch. Peter just glared halfheared at him. May Parker (AKA Aunt May) had gone to one of her extreme hobbey's yesterday and were now camping in the middle of nowhere.

"So, somehing new about this Phantom?" Peter asked as he took some bread to his sandwich. Ava Ayala (AKA White Tiger) shook her head as she took some milk.

"No, they are working on it, but everyone knows that Phantom only shows up if he want to" she said and sighed.

"He's like impossible to find!" Luke Cage (AKA Power Man) said with an annoyed tone. "That guy is really tricky"

"If we just keep living our life he'll show up eventually" Sam said and shrugged. Danny Rand (AKA Iron Fist) had been silent for a while and the team looked at him.

"What do you think about Phantom, Danny?" Luke asked and the team waited for an answer. Danny smiled as he looked at all of them.

"If Phantom was a hero before he can be a hero now. Even if it has been hundreds of years he's worth a chance to be a hero once again" he said calmly and then returned to his meal.

"Ok... Ava, what time is it?" Sam said to the female hero. She looked at the clock in the kitchen. Late...

"Late for school... half an hour" she said and smiled. Ava and Danny kept calm but the other paniced.

"Half an hour? Oh no, THE SCHOOL STARTS IN HALF AN HOUR!" Peter shouted and ran to get him things. Bag with books, suit, homework and pens. Everything was in the bag. The team all grabbed their things and left for the school. It seemed to be an ordinary day... Guess who was wrong?

:.:.:

Danny's POV:

I was on my way to school. Yeah, you heard right. The accient Phantom was going to school... After a 3 to 4 hundred years of break. I had been wealthy without school for a very, VERY long time. And it was in the freaking Ghost Zone. The home of all ghost's. No human would survive that... And I know I'm not fully human, but still: I am human. I made it in a (for the humans) place that was just as dangerus as the north pole! I don't need school. Well, I thought it before Clockwork came to my place and forced me to go in a school. He said: It's more than the eyes can see and I like: Whaaat?! But I had to. That didn't mean I liked it though. Midtown high... Yeaaah- high school NEVER ends! I was in my human form, of course and walked to Mistown High(Just the name makes me want to puke...). I was about a block away from the new high school when I heard a car coming up from behind.

I looked to the car and saw that it was an red car. It had some jocks in it and of course it had to stop next to me...

"Hey, look at this new kid!" a blond jock said. He kind of looked like Dash actually. A few other jocks with their girlfriends looked at me like I was a piece of shi- homework. A brown haired jock that sat in the passanger seat suddenly laughed.

"Yeah. Hey, Flash, why don't we intruduce our self?" he said with an evil grin on his face. Oh no... another Dash. The only different thing was the name. Dash, Flash. Wow, see the simalarities. Anyway, the jock, Flash grinned evilly he too.

"Yeah you're right" he said and glared at me. I pretended to be scared 'cause that didn't scare me at all. I live with ghost's in another dimmension for God's sake! "I'm Flash Tombson, your worst nightmare!" I rolled my eyes.

"I dubt it..." I mumbled so the jocks didn't hear me. The A'listers (everyone with that attitude is an A-list person) all laughed and with a last "See you at school, NERD!" they drove away. Stupid jocks... They didn't know who they tried to make a bully-target. I countinued to walk and soon the school was in sight. It looked a little like Casper High, the school I used to be in before the accident. As I walked I saw students head to their lockers for the first period and I realized that I was late. I had no ghost problem anymore and I was still late! I started to run to the building and pushed people in my hurry. I mumbled "sorry" and "won't happen again" all the time 'till I made it to the principal office. There was chairs outside for waiting, but I just walked right in.

I was panting. Not because I was tired, I just made it seem like I actually ran. You know? Ghost powers = Extra stamina. The principal was a middle aged man with brown hair and a serious expression. I think his name was Caulson or something.

"So, you're the new student?" I nodded and put my hand on the back of my neck. Embarresing... "I'm Principal Caulson and you're Daniel Fenton? Welcome to Midtown High" Principal Caulson said and we had a handshake. Don't use to much strengh, Fenton! I thought as I smiled at him.

"So, my schedule?" I asked and he nodded. I inspected the room. It was little peaces of security stuff everywere. A human eye wouldn't notice but I am half ghost so it was peace of a cake for me. Caulson opened a file and gave me a schedule.

"I'll show you to the classroom, right this way" he said as I inspected my schedule. Gym... On the morning... They just have to kill my last piece of happiness! I don't like them, at all!

As Principal Caulson led me through the corridor I noticed that he had an old injury. He didn't use his right leg as much as the other leg. What could have hurt him so bad? I had to find out... This school really are something special. I noticed that we were in front of the big door with the "GYMNASIUM" sign on it. Caulson opened the door with a last look at me. He saw how nervus I was 'cause he gave me a barely noticeble smile. In the boy's locker room I changed fast to a blue and red t-shirt and black shorts. On the other side of the door, students were playing dogeball. I love dogeball. It never gets old... I played it 150 years ago so I think I may be a little rusty, but hey! I'm Danny Phantom! The teacher was a thin man with a scary look.

I knew that thi guy was evil. I know that look... It's the same look Vlad had, but he died 100 years ago. He did only get blasted in the face so his life was limited. I was blasted... everywere... so I'm immortal! Joy! Not...

"New student?" The teacher asked and Caulson nodded.

"This is Daniel Fenton and he will be in this school for a year" he said. I looked down at my feet, but I still felt the stares _and_ glares from the other students. The evil gym-teacher smiled evilly.

"Then, mr. Fenton, want to intuduce yourself to the class?" the teacher said with a tone that said _you don't have a choice! _so I nodded slowly.

"Ok, my name is Daniel Fenton, Danny for short. I have just moved here from Amity Park and I like to be with friends, play video games and stuff... Questions?" I said. Almost everyones hands moved up. I pointed at a strong built guy with dark skin and black hair. "What's your question?" I asked.

"I'm Luke Cage and I was wondering... Are you really from Amity Park? Have you ever seen a ghost? How often did ghost's attack? What's the worst things that have happend in Amity?" Luke Cage asked quickly. I heard it all and cleared my throat.

"Luke, yes I am from Amity Park, Ghost Capital of the World, I've seen dozens of ghost's in my lifetime, ghost attacks were daily and the worst things that ever happend was..." I made a dramatic pause and everyone moved closer with intrest. "When the ghost king himself was freed and sucked the whole town into an other dimension! And when two ghost hypnotized ever adult in Amity Park and we saved them... And with we I mean every teen in town. Guess who was the leader then... Little me and we won!" I chuckled a little at their faces and pointed to another one. This time it was an girl with dark skin and black hair.

"Didn't that happend ages ago? Didn't Danny Phantom protect the town hundreds of years ago? What are you- a ghost hunter?" she said with disbeliving eyes. I sighed. Now it was time to lie...

"Yes, but ghost's always reapeat their plans so it also happend recently. Danny Phantom did protect the town a long time ago when another Fenton with the same name as me lived. Weird huh? And I was a ghost hunter once. Helped my parents with stuff and it was fun, but I moved away from there" I said. The gym teacher nodded and looked at me.

"Good, mr. Fenton take a seat next to mr. Parker" he said and pointed on an empty spot next to a guy with brown hair. He seamed to be friends with three others. I sat down next to him and prepared for the game to start, but first the others needed to know the rules. Everyone knows the rules in dodgeball! After a lot of bla-bla-bla it was time to pick a team. It was a always Nerd's vs. Jock's. I was with the nerd's. I had not wasted my time to learn the teacher's name 'cause I knew that it was so fake as it could be. I had learned mr. Parker's full name and it was Peter Parker and his friends was Luke Cage, Sam Alexander and Ava Ayala.

The evil gym teacher blowed a whistle and all the jock's took the ball's. Nerd after nerd was hit by a red ball and they were forced to go away from the field. It was until it was only Ava, Peter and I left. Peter pretended to be a loser, but he could do thing's I could tell. He had muscles, but not to big so he was fast, flexible and strong. A perfect combination. He could be one of the heroes...

Peter saw the ball that was being shoot and headed straid towards his face. His jaw dropped and he "didn't succed" with dogeing the ball. Guess who fired it: Flash. Ava was better and doged a little balls and threw a few. Half of them missed and after a while she was hit too. It was just me left and I wasn't going to be nice with that bully... I smirked as I doged a ball that a jock threw towards me with ease and the nerd's started to pay attention. I picked up a ball like nothing was happening and raised a eyebrow at the other team.

This was going to be fun. I threw the ball and hit one of them right in he chest. They glared at me and threw a dozens of red balls at me. I dodged again. Down, left, right, left, right, down. It was easy. I smirked again and looked at them with an teasefull look.

"Can't you do better?!" I asked then and my smirk grew wider when I saw how mad they became. Some faces were even red as tomatoes! They threw more balls but this time a little more orginized. Balls arrived at the same time at different places. I simply dodged them to. I caught the last one with my hand and took my time to choose wich on I wanted to take in.

"Peter!" I said and smiled at him. He looked around and looked at me. I gestured at him to come and he began to walk forward. I saw in the corner of the eye that Flash threw a ball that were suposed to hit Peter. I threw the ball I had in my hand and the red balls collided in the air.

"What the-?!" Peter said and I smirked at him and gestured to him to move closer. He stood next to me and I threw ball after ball at the other team until it was no one left. I smirked and looked at the others.

"And that's how you play dodgeball!" I said as the gym teacher whistled.

"Time to shower! Mr. Fenton and mr. Parker stay put!" he said and the others ran to the showers. I sighed and Peter looked worried.

"Calm down!" I whipered to him as the evil himself aproached. I wondered if Peter was one of the heroes so I figured something out. I would leave a note to him afterwards, then I would know.

"Mr. Fenton, I was... suprised about your skills. What's your secret?" (from now on the gym teacher is called mr. Fake, ok?) Mr, Fake said and I smiled with a mysterius look.

"Every wizard has it's tricks" I said and held back a laugher when I saw his confused look.

"Ok, but why take mr. Parker in?" he asked and furrowed his eyebrows. I shrugged.

"Everyone need a second chance in life" Another confused look, but this time from Peter. I looked at him with the What?- look and it countinued.

"Mr. Parker, why go to the field again if you were scared. Everone has a choice" Mr. FAKE (Sorry couldn't resist!) said to Peter.

"I... um... thought that he's my friend and I could do something for him" he said and Mr. Fake nodded.

"Ok, you can go" he said and we hurried away from the evil gym teacher.

As I walked to the next period I thought about my new Phantom outfit. I had a black t-shirt with my DP symbol in white, white leather jacket, dark blue jeans, white boots and light blue fingerless gloves. I had a cape too. It was black on the outside and on the inside it was blue that slowly turned into green. My crown wasn't new but it was there. Black metal with a green stone with moving swirls in. It was also white on the edges. Cool, I know!

I knew what Peter thougth of too. Not because I was reading his mind... 'cause I didn't, hahaha... It was because my show in the first period was so wierd, but at the same time cool. I sighed. Time to move I thougth to myself and almost ran 'till the classroom.

**So, that was chapter 2 guys! I know my gramma sucks jsut like my spelling, but hey: It's good for a swedish person(and this wasn't my best chapter...). I was distracted too. The house were filled with parasites so we had to sleep on the floor( ON THE FLOOR! NOW I HAVE BRUISES AND DOG HAIR IN MY NOSE) and my left ear is bleeding from a wound in my ear. It hurts like... banana guns... Ok, that's just weird, even if banana guns is a funny word(s)... I just wanted to thank you guys that are even reading this! Let me know what you think and I'll update as soon as I can!**

**Bye!**


	4. New Story and Info!

**I have now posted a new story! But this story is the first Lemonade Mouth and Danny Phantom crossover ever made on this site! Plz read and comment and if it's good enough, give that favorite-button a click! :) But you have free will, so you don't have to!**

**If you haven't seen Lemonade Mouth you can do it on the internet!**

**I also need inspiration for my other stories and if you have an idea or two, please P.M me or reveiw!**

**I know that you may not actually give the new story a shot, but I can promise you that I'll try to make good chapters and long chapters! If you want to know more or read it, click on my profile and click on the story! ;)**


End file.
